


It’s not over Malvie AU fanfic

by runawayheart



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayheart/pseuds/runawayheart
Summary: Authors note: So this idea came to mind and hopefully you guys will like it. The concept is Evie is a vampire slayer and Mal is a vampire. So essentially Buffy and Angel sort of vibe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: So this idea came to mind and hopefully you guys will like it. The concept is Evie is a vampire slayer and Mal is a vampire. So essentially Buffy and Angel sort of vibe.

_I was blown away_

_What can I say?_

_It all seems to make sense_

 

 

 

“Come out and face me you coward.”

 

 

Evie had gone to the graveyard moments after she had received her note that night. If Mal thought she was so easily dismissed she had another thing coming honestly. Not surprised when the vampire who left her essentially a dear john letter had not shown herself. Noticing how the fog was starting to roll in and making visibility that much worse. But the moon was shining bright and she had taken stakes with her just in case. She was never unprepared it was a lesson that was drilled into her after all.

 

 

Mal had heard her of course but chose not to show herself. It was only a matter of time before she ended up hurting Evie or worse. So she ended things before they even began. A part of her foolishly thought that Evie would leave it at that. Just read her note and forget all about her. She could see now that she was wrong to think so.

 

 

“Leave this place and forget me Evie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first part seemed well received. So here is part 2. As mentioned in the first this is sort of like Buffy and Angel where Evie is a vampire slayer and Mal a vampire but it will have other aspects to it. Hope you enjoy.

_There’s a part of me_

_That’s dead and in the ground_

 

 

If it was possible the words only angered her since she never liked being told what to do. It only made her want to be obstinate if only for the principle of the thing. She was feeling just a bit frustrated since Mal responded in a way she could not discern exactly where she was. Not that it deterred her any. Musing to herself that once she did find her she would kick her in the shins possibly. Anything to vent her anger and maybe knock some sense into her.

 

Mal could hear Evie as she quietly moved about the graveyard but not enough for her sharpened senses. She was just as determined to not be found by Evie. Since she had spent too much time with the other as is. If Mother found out about such she would be in a bit of trouble. Not only her but Evie as well even though she knew nothing about the laws of vampires. Perhaps she knew some as a slayer of course. But only one’s that had been such for quite some time knew the old ways and laws. The only reason she herself knew them was because Mother had drilled them into her and her siblings. Finding herself grabbed and dragged behind a tree.

 

“It’s me Mal. Be glad Mother didn’t send Harry or Uma.” 

 

 

She knew Gil probably was sent because the other two were probably out hunting. It seemed Mother gave her favorites more free reign while keeping an eye on her. While he was sweet there wasn’t much going on upstairs and she just needed to get rid of him. Sure the only reason he was turned had to do more with muscle and how eager he was to please. Essentially a person that never would defy Mother. Unlike her at least to a certain point since she feared her maker.

 

“Go and tell her I am chasing a human away from hunting grounds.” 

 

Of course if Gil had come early enough this explanation would make no sense at all. Since she was avoiding said human. Also that she knew her name and watching Evie long enough he would know they knew each other quite well. But he would more then likely take her at her word and report back to Mother. She just needed to get rid of Evie. Before more drastic measures could not be avoided. Judging by the look on Gil’s face before he left it seemed to be convincing enough for him. Now to deal with one beautiful but quite annoying at the moment slayer.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_This love is killing me_

_But you are the only one_

 

 

While Mal was talking to Gil she had no way of knowing Evie crept closer to her. Of course if she had kept her senses sharpened she might have noticed but she found herself a bit preoccupied at the moment trying to get rid of him.  That by the time Evie was right by her she did not have time to get far enough away that Evie would not of noticed such. Not without giving away what she was and she did not need any more reasons to possibly be in trouble with her maker or underlings. The quicker she got this conversation over with the better that was until she noticed the stake in her hand and wondered if Evie already knew what she was and set about killing her. She just couldn't be sure and didn't make any sudden movements just keeping her eyes on Evie and ready to defend herself if need be. 

 

Evie had learned to ready body language as part of her training and she could read Mal's quite well. So she put away her stake once sure no one else was around since the stake wasn't needed at the moment. All she wanted was answers that the so called dear john letter did not give her. She deserved that much after everything they had been through together after all. It did not matter to her if Mal was a vampire or not. Did she think that would make what the feelings between them disappear? Not that she was even sure what it was only that when Mal wasn't around nothing felt quite right as if a part of her was missing. Now in her company there was still anger but also sadness mixed with longing to just have her close. If only Mal would see that pushing her away was the last thing she wanted or what was best for her. 

 

"You got me Evie. I am a coward. Glad you don't have to deal with me anymore right?" 

 

Mal wrapped her arms around herself as if cold but it was more a defense mechanism then anything. It chaffed her thinking Evie only saw her as a bother and nothing more. Which upon further thought made no sense since Evie sought her out after all. But Mal wasn't seeking to follow any line of sensible thinking since it meant letting Evie in that much more. She just wanted to push her away so she was safe from herself and the others. It had been some time since they had a slayer and Mal would not let them have Evie. Not sure as to why she was so protective of her but just the thought of Evie being hurt made her want to be sure it never happened. 

 

"You are an idiot! Mal Bertha if that is your name." 

 

"It is my name. Sort of. You aren't getting the full version no matter how much I like you." 

 

The anger that follows Evie's outburst is followed by a smile at her comment. She closes what little distance that lies between them and pulls Mal closer thinking this is what she wanted ever since reading that letter. If words won't appeal to Mal then she could just do something else to make her see that they fit together perfectly. Leaning down to initially just nuzzle her lips against hers receiving a sigh in response. Only waiting a moment or two before pulling her so that now their bodies are pressed together and she finally kisses Mal relieved when the kiss it returned. It only lasts for a few moments but to Evie it feels like a lifetime. Not letting Mal go when she pulls back from their kiss knowing they haven't really talked at all and need to. 

 

"I don't care if you are a vampire M. If that is why you are running from me you don't have to." 


	4. Chapter 4

_Let's start over_  
_I'll try to do it right this time around_

 

 

 

"We aren't alone." 

 

Before Evie can say anything Mal is gone and the slayer is left cursing the vampire she was just kissing moments before. She will find her once again one way or another that much she was sure. Spotting her friends joining her in the graveyard and finding she was almost glad Mal acted quick. The last thing she wanted was having to explain to them as to why she was kissing the very creatures she was supposed to be slaying. There would be a time and place for such but it was not now. A few more blinks and she no longer feels dazed hoping no other vampires have decided to use this as their hunting grounds since her mind is completely and utterly distracted at this very moment. For now she sets aside wayward thoughts and bridges the distance between herself and her friends wondering how they knew where she was. Having a suspicion that someone had her followed to make sure she wasn't getting herself into too much trouble. If that were true she had more then one problem to deal with and she just did not need anymore. 

 

"Not that I am unhappy to see you guys but how did you find me here?" 

 

Carlos and Jay had been her best friends way before she knew anything about being a slayer. They knew everything about her so when she learned that it was up to her to protect people from things that went bump in the night it took little to no thought when it came to telling them or not. There were times she wished that she hadn't since it meant putting them in harm's way but she knew both were quite stubborn and would not let her be protective of them at all. So when she trained with Lonnie a fellow slayer like herself they watched if for nothing else then to help watch her back if need be. She notices that both have armed themselves with stakes and other items used to wound a vampire if killing them is not possible. She has fought enough to know things get complicated when attacked in close quarters. Of course the subject of vampires brings a certain one to mind she still has unresolved issues and tension with. For now she needed to get her friends out of the graveyard and somewhere safe as quickly as possible. 

 

"It was actually one of a couple graveyards we were going to check since it's a place vampires tend to be around." 

 

It was a relief to know they happened upon her by chance instead of that she was being followed. The last thing she needed was to have her watcher be even more protective then usual. She was sure Ben had her best interest at heart but he could be a bit smothering. At one time he even suggested going on patrol with her and that was where she drew the line. Sure sometimes Carlos and Jay would join her even Lonnie occasionally but at least they were of some help. Most of what Ben knew pertained to a book which was no help to her out in the field where she needed someone good with their feet and quick to respond to threats coming at them. Neither of which really fit the watcher trying to prove himself since she was his first hunter he was in charge of guiding. Knowing just how much was on the line for the both of them Evie tried to follow most of the rules but she broke plenty as well sure Ben did not approve of such at all. 

 

She leads them out of the graveyard glad nothing comes after them and thanks whatever gods are looking after her when they leave after she promises to call and talk to them once home. Evie is eager to head back to her own room a part of her hoping to see Mal waiting for her there. She knows there is also a chance that Mal will simply avoid her not willing to address what lies between them if anything. Of course if that's the case she is more then willing to hunt Mal down. Even if that means shaking down every other vampire that lives in their town to find her. So it is a pleasant surprise when she enters her room to see Mal there waiting for her. At least until she notices the express on the other's girls face. A feeling of dread is growing inside of her and she is sure this conversation will only go badly. 

 

"You have to leave this town Evie. For your own safety." 


End file.
